fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Wounds of Time
is a crossover adventure fan fiction, created by Fusion Entertainment and and . There has been a game confirmed too along with the story. To be released shortly after the fan-fiction is completed. It follows the story of lost heroes, finding there way out of nowhere, but will they get along, and get out? Sypnosis It's in the year 2017 Fusionverse, Ella Metals has settled in to their beach apartment with her boyfriend Strafe. It is a sunny day and Strafe asks to go for a walk along the beach. Preparing to propose marriage, he is about to infront of the sunset, when Ella notices something and screams. She had seen two bodies floating in the water, along with some wooden pieces, which was part of a sea ship. The two bodies were Captain Wally, a sea captain along with a strange water figure called Teardrop. Ella saved Wally from drowning in the nick of time. Characters *Teardrop - The hero of Atlantica. A fairly good person with pretty big flaws, who thinks of himself as a coward and a jerk. *Ella Metals - Ella is a young Human lady with powers over to manipulate metal, who will do anything for her friends. *Strafe - Strafe is the biggest of the criminals, the best of the best. But he's also Ella Metals' love, and that will make him help the heroes. After watching how Teardrop falls in love with her, how will he react? *Cap'n Wally - Need a leader? Meet Captain Wally, a sailor with control over water and a clever mind. While being a great leader and doing most tasks like fishing, he seems to love the sea, and helps everybody he meets with without tolerating attack to those defenseless. *Elfain - A face familiar to Teardrop. A young prodigy with high intelligence, an AI creator interested in humans. Will she learn a thing or two about human emotions, such as love, guilt and sadness? *Snively - Snively is a grassy one, with great love over plants and nature. He has control over flowers, nature, vines, the latter along with Ella. He seems to be searching for someone he has lost... but, who will that be? *Marcus - Litle P (or as he hates to be called, his real name, Marcus), is just a little kid. He loves playing, and can become a little annoying, but he's just a little one after all. He has a speech inpediment that makes him replace "R" and "L" with "W", as when he says "Miss Ewwa". *Sunny - A child half human half demon that sneaked onto the ship. He can also get annoying and claims to have a real name, like his "friend", Marcus. But he has more secrets than that... *Scoutry - A Scouter Drone created by Raven Industries. He seems to know of pretty much everything, and even of Teardrop before meeting he... he mostly just says Meep, but also can say complete words. He takes information in, and will come out with smart remarks. Chapters *1 - Farewell *2 - Clad in Desperation *3 - Ella's Diary *4 - Prankster *5 - Journey's Start How will it come? It will come as sorta like a fan-fic, split into arcs. A game is confirmed but, it will probably be completed after the fan-fiction. And it's also a roleplay for now where we're writing the story as we progress on chat, in #FantendoRP. Trivia *The concept art was show to have a lot of differences to the final version. *YoshiEgg Nook was planned, but removed due to YE not being on chat a lot at the same time as the rest and to other users working on the project disliking the idea. *Elfain originally wasn't part of the group, due to originally each user only having one character. *Sunny is the only character not shown in the epilogue. *Many scenes here were heavily referenced too in OlympicShipping. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Fan Fics By Stelios7 Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Crossovers Category:Original Articles Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Adventure Fan Fiction Category:Joint Projects